Lo que nadie nunca supo
by gotdemonstofight
Summary: Dramione.
1. La despedida

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamo Hermione, al descubrir los primeros destellos del amanecer.

Se encontraba sentada en el césped, de algún lugar del terreno de Hogwarts, junto a un muchacho semidormido. Él abrió los ojos lentamente y la miro. Hermione se mordió el labio.

Draco suspiro.

-Que hemos hecho, Granger…

No era una pregunta, era una confirmación. Ella sabía que lo que había pasado la noche anterior, estaba mal por donde sea que se lo razonara. Pero esa era la cuestión. Hermione Granger había perdido la lucidez por un momento, y no le fue posible recuperarla hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Deberías haberme parado, mujer! ¡Diablos, te creí la persona más inteligente que conozco!

Hermione sintió el calor de sus mejillas al tornarse levemente carmesí.

-Creo… -respondió ella, con un hilo de voz. Carraspeo y volvió a hablar-. Todavía estamos a tiempo.

Draco, sin decir una palabra, se levanto y busco a su alrededor las cosas que había perdido la noche anterior: sus medias, su saco, su cordura. Hermione también se puso de pie, y se acomodo el vestido rojo infierno que llevaba puesto. Luego, ambos emprendieron el regreso al colegio.

Esa fue la última noche de los alumnos del séptimo. Un baile de despedida había sido lo apropiado para cerrar esos maravillosos siete años transcurridos.

Imposible. En la primera página de su historia, el futuro parecia escrito. Y ahora se encontraban así, y quien pudiera saber como habían acabado de esta forma.

Cuando casi llegaban a la casa de Gryffindor, Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería continuar sola, solo por si acaso. Draco asintió.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos, y se encamino a seguir.

-Espera, Hermione –suplico Draco.

Ella sintió que se le partía el corazón, al escuchar por primera vez a Draco llamarla por su nombre, con esa voz de seda que él poseía. ¡No, no! ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? No entendía. No quería entender.

Ella se giro cuando sintió que Draco ya se encontraba detrás de ella. Él miro fijamente los labios de ella, colorados como la fresa cuando está madura, y no dudo un segundo en besarla nuevamente. El beso más apasionado que dio en su vida. Era su despedida.

El rubio se aflojo la corbata esmeralda característica de los de su casa.

La noche anterior, Hermione le había dicho -en ese momento desenfrenado que habían tenido-:

-Me encanta como ese color resalta tus ojos.

Draco se la quito, y la coloco entre las manos de su acompañante.

-Ya es más tuya que mía –le dijo.

Luego, levanto su mano derecha, y acariciando lentamente el cabello de Hermione, le quito el broche que sostenía su rodete. Los rulos de la muchacha se desplegaron desordenadamente.

-Adiós –susurro ella, y giro para tomar su ruta determinante.

Draco observo el broche, que tenía una hermosa flor roja con pequeños destellos dorados en las puntas, y la acerco a su nariz para olerla. Mmm, vainilla.


	2. Herederos de una pasión

Se reservaron lo vivido como un secreto inquebrantable, en un pacto mutuo no expresado con palabras. Olvidaron completamente lo que creyeron un ataque de las hormonas, y ambos continuaron con sus vidas, formando familias diferentes y alejando su destino.

Jamás volvieron a pensar en aquello -ni siquiera por un momento- hasta el día en que se reencontraron en la Plataforma 9 ¾.

Draco y su prole, pasaron caminando lentamente delante de ella y de su marido.

Los viejos amantes se miraron, sólo por un segundo, sólo para asegurarse de que estaban en lo cierto. Y no se equivocaban. Cualquier vestigio de esa pasión juvenil que hubieran sufrido, se había evaporado por completo, como el agua cuando se mantiene mucho tiempo expuesta al calor. Hermione se tranquilizo.

Pero Ron no. Se agacho junto a su hija y le exigió que nunca se acercara a esa familia maldita, porque ellos habían sido, y siempre serían, los eternos enemigos de los Weasleys.

Scorpius era el vivo retrato de Draco cuando este tenía su edad. No sólo había heredado su atractivo, sino también su altanería y su soberbia. A diferencia de Rose, quien era casi idéntica a su madre, excepto por la cabellera color mandarina que caía como cascada sobre su espalda.

-¿Me lo prometes? –pregunto finalmente Ron, con el miedo asomado en sus ojos.

Rose volteo hacia el muchacho que tenía delante de ella, y de inmediato se sonrojo al descubrir que también estaba siendo observada. Desvió su vista al suelo, pero solo un instante, porque volvió a asechar, con su mirada más poderosa. Scorpius lo noto, y decidió hacer lo mismo. No habría de perder ninguna batalla.

Entonces Rose descubrió como los ojos de platino de él la penetraban intensamente hasta la llegar a la boca del estomago, donde una revolución de mariposas y abejorros se daba comienzo. Se estremeció.

Scorpius sintió el quiebre de algo dentro suyo, que fue seguido de una esencia liquida y caliente partiendo de su pecho y alcanzando cada parte de él. Cuanto más miraba a la niña, más se esparcía en su interior.

¿Era una coincidencia? ¿O una jugarreta que el azar había decidido ofrecerles? ¿Acaso era la de ellos, una historia destinada a ser concretada sin importar el cómo? ¿Podría ser heredada la pasión? ¿Era esto posible?

Ron seguía impaciente esperando una respuesta. Su pequeña hija le sonrió.

-Claro que sí, papi.


End file.
